Fahrgrave
Fahrgrave, officially the Republic of Fahrgrave is a Nation in Damalias. It is a non-landlocked country and it's bordered by Avgrov to the north, Tavra to the east, and Evalonia to the south. It's connected to the water to the south. History Fahrgrave first was a region of Baraton, bordered by the regions of Tavra and Avgrov to the north and the east. However, it was at the time known as Vergrave, just as the capital, Fahrgrave City, was known as Ankal instead. Vergrave, Avgrov and Tavra only existed on maps at the time, as they were commonly referred to as the west, as only few people actually knew about them because of how insignificant they were. When the Crusades happened, soldiers were recruited and mobilised in Vergrave, Avgrov and Tavra, primarily the latter two, which gained the latter two some importance. However, the war was still won by the war-torn forces from the eastern regions. When the third Baraton-Valkalonia war happened, it was once again that Baraton called upon the western lands. This time, a larger number was recruited. However, nearing the end of the war, Avgrovan and Tavrian troops deserted and went back to their own lands, liberating their country from Baratonian control. Eventually, Fahrgrave and others followed suit, aided by Tavra and Avgrov into becoming liberated. Not long after Baraton fell apart in 1978, Valkalonia also fell apart. When Fahrgrave broke off however, the country split into four countries, Avrun, Bravgau, Fahrgrave, and later on Evalonia. During Fahgravean Unity war, Evalonia broke off and repelled the Fahrgraveans. Likewise, the Fahrgraveans on Fandorn repelled the Evalonian forces. Eventually, the two countries made peace after the annexation of Avrun and Bravgau. Geography Fahrgrave's geography has often been defined as beautiful by outsiders. And in the past few years, Fahrgrave has really been recreating their nature after the reconstruction of the economy. Fahrgrave has large forests and several large rivers leading through it to the . Fahrgrave has a long coastline to the south, leading from Evalonia to Arkasia. Due to this coastline, Fahrgrave is often visited by tourists during the vacation, and most of Fahrgrave's commerce relies on that. Climate Fahrgrave has a Sea climate, with considerably hot summers but much rain. Fahrgrave's winters were often very snowy and joined by ice. The average temperature is around 13 °C. During summers, the highest temperature that has been reached is 43 °C, while during winters, the lowest is 23 °C. Governance Fahrgrave is a . Members of the senate were elected through provincial votes, which resided with the people of the member location. These elections officially take place every four years. However, when needed, the location can vote for a new senator party. This system has been in place since 1878. Politics The Senate of Fahrgrave is located in Fahrgrave City, the nation's largest city and capital. Fahrgrave became a republic through the constitution signed in 1878 when Fahrgrave became independent. The of the Senate is the Chancellor, which is chosen by vote of the members of the Senate. The chairman of Fahrgrave is the Vice Chancellor, the public figure of the Senate. Both, the Vice Chancellor and the Chancellor themselves could be removed from their seat by a successful , or, in drastic cases, enforce a military intervention. The Senate was composed of a seat for every province in Fahrgrave, and, in special cases, major cities. Every city or province was represented by four individuals which, within the Senate, go by the title of Senator. The senators for each province and major city would be reelected every four years, however, these could also be forcefully removed in drastic cases. Unlike most Senates, the Fahrgravean Senate keeps parties active, like the current Free Republican Party. Parties are represented by senators. Administrative divisions Fahrgrave has 43 administrative divisions, making that there's at least 43 senator groups, excluding cities like Braton which are independent from these administrative divisions and get to perform their own votes, however belonging to the same division and district. These cities' authorities have more power than a generic town does, but remain part of their respective divisions. These divisions are in turn part of districts, Recent elections shown an increase in popularity of the Imperial Communist Party, slowly but certainly lowering the support for the current People's Republic Party. Military an military roundel.]] The Fahrgravean military is a hardened and well-disciplined military forces in Damalias, however only a minimum of Denums are spent into upgrading the Fahrgravean military, and only a small number of the population is enlisted in the army. Fahrgrave is as such not a militaristic nation, and most of its war assets are imported from other Baratonian nations like Avgrov. Fahrgrave's military is considered generally as small but competent through Damalias. Fahrgrave's navy is something with a bit more focus than the army, being well-funded by the Fahrgravean government, and consistently upgraded with ships from Evalonia. Most ships of the Fahrgravean navy are imported from Evalonia, the biggest naval power throughout Damalias. Naval officers and crew are also very well trained, more trained than the ground forces, and are disciplined troops. Category:Nations Category:Articles by Nicktc